


This Is Your Papa

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amnesia, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "Where are we goin' Daddy?""We're going to visit your Papa"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	This Is Your Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> Dick: 19  
> Jason: 17  
> Thomas: 4  
> Aliya: 2  
> Talia: IDK, the internet said 150

“Where are we goin’ Daddy?” Thomas asked, swinging his little legs as Dick drove them down the road, a bouquet of flowers in the passenger seat.

“We’re gonna go see your Papa, birdie,” Dick replied, trying not to get teary eyed.

Thomas frowned though he was still looking down and playing with his stuffed animal.

“I thought Papa went away.”

Dick gave a wet laugh as he turned into the parking lot for the cemetery. “Yes and no,” he replied as he turned off the car and turned around to face Thomas. “It’s a little more complicated than that.”

……………………..

“This is your Papa, Thomas.”

Thomas stared at the headstone before staring over at Dick who had taken a seat on the grass next to him.

“Papa’s a rock?” he asked.

Dick burst out laughing, shaking his head as he gently set the flowers against the headstone and pulled Thomas into his lap.

“No baby,” he replied quietly. “Um…” he took a deep breath. “Papa…died.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means he can’t come back,” Dick replied. “Do you remember when we found Uncle Dami’s kitty under the bed and he wasn’t breathing?”

“Yeah?” Thomas looked at the headstone. “Is Papa on the other side of the rainbow bridge too?”

Dick smiled at the memory of how well Damian had explained death to Thomas, especially considering he was...well...no offense, but  _ Damian _ .

“Yeah, he is,” Dick replied. “It means he’s...dead. He died.”

“Oh.” Thomas looked up at Dick. “Can we visit Papa?”

Dick closed his eyes, trying not to cry. “No, sweetheart, we can’t visit him,” he replied, voice breaking. “But I know Papa’s watching us and if he was still here, he’d love you as much as I do.”

“Can Papa hear us?”

Dick didn’t believe any of what he was saying but Thomas did so he replied, “I bet he can. Do you want to say hi?”

Thomas squirmed in Dick’s lap before whispering. “Hi Papa.”

Dick smiled. “Hi Jason,” he said softly. “This is Thomas.”

Thomas looked up at Dick before turning back to the headstone. “I miss you.”

Dick covered his face, trying not to sob as the toddler kept speaking. “Daddy says you can’t come home but you gotta cause Daddy’s really sad and he misses you.” Thomas bit his lip before adding, “I’ll even go away if you want.”

“Oh, Thomas no!” Dick cried, turning the four year old in his lap to face him, tears in his blue eyes. “Sweetheart, no.”

“But-but maybe Papa went away because of me,” Thomas suggested. “And-and maybe he’d come back if-”

“No, sweetheart, look at me,” Dick pleaded. “Pup, your Papa loved you so so much. He didn’t want to go away but he was looking for his mom and he got hurt.”

“And he...died?” Thomas asked, unsure if he’d used the word right.

“Yeah birdie, he died,” Dick replied, tears dripping down his cheeks. “But he didn’t leave because of you, I  _ promise _ . He loved you, baby, as much as daddy does. As much as everyone does. It was just an accident.”

Thomas sniffled and Dick was pretty sure that if Thomas started crying, he was going to start crying harder than he already was.

“Papa loved me?” Thomas asked.

Dick nodded. “Your Papa loved you so  _ so _ much,” Dick replied softly, brushing Thomas’s hair off his forehead. “And if there was a way for him to come back to us, he would. I promise you that, pup.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Dick smiled, pressing a kiss to Thomas’s cheek. “Now why don’t we go back home? I’m sure Alfie’s made some cookies by now.”

“Daddy, can we come back and visit Papa tomorrow?” Thomas asked as they made their way back to the car.

Dick smiled. “We can visit Papa as often as you want.”

…………………………………

Jason woke with a gasp, chest heaving as he forced himself into a seated position, running his hands over his face before pushing himself up and out of the bedroom, padding down the hall to the nursery, pushing the door open and smiling down at his two year old, Aliya, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

Carefully, Jason reached down and picked her up, tucking her to his chest, walking over to take a seat in the rocking chair and gently rocking, letting his eyes rest and barely reacting when he heard soft footfalls on the carpet.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Jason opened his eyes and looked up at Talia Al Ghul. “That obvious?” he asked quietly, gently rubbing Aliya’s back when the toddler fussed in her sleep.

“You’re here almost every night,” Talia replied, walking over to place her hand atop Jason’s. “Why?”

“Dreams,” Jason replied. “It’s like I’m forgetting something.” he frowned. “Something or someone.”

“In Gotham?”

“Yes.”

Talia hummed, reaching out to place a hand on Jason’s cheek. “There’s nothing there for you, Jason,” she murmured. “All that remains is Bruce.”

“And I want nothing to do with him,” Jason snarled though he relaxed with a sigh. “But I feel like there’s something else.” he frowned. “Are you sure I didn’t have any…”

“Any?”

“A mate?” Jason asked. “Pups?”

“You had nothing,” Talia replied. “Now, come back to bed. Let’s get some rest.”

Jason was quiet before nodding, standing and tucking Aliya back down in her crib before following Talia out of the nursery and back to their own room.

He still felt like something was missing, like he had left something  _ important _ behind but if Talia said there was nothing for him, then there was nothing.

…………………………

“Good night Daddy,” Thomas said as Dick tucked him in that night. “I love you.”

Dick smiled. “I love you too, pup.”

“I love Papa too,” Thomas said. “I miss him.”

Dick kissed Thomas good night before rushing away before he could cry. Laying in bed after a  _ long _ shower, Dick curled on his side and sighed softly.

“I miss you, Jay,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Also, I got a comment on "Will you" that basically said "did Dick cry over the toothbrush because he's pregnant with pup number five" so now I gotta ask if y'all think Jason and Dick should have a fifth pup


End file.
